Risotto Nero (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Risotto Nero= |-|Metallica= Summary Risotto Nero the leader of La Squadra Escuzioni that rebelled against Diavolo when two of the members, Sorbet and Gelato, were killed as punishment. Risotto Nero was a normal person until his cousin was killed in a drunk driving accident which darkened Risotto's heart, after the person got out of jail he killed him because he believed that he wasn't punished enough since he only got a few years in jail. He was then recruited as an assassin for Passione and took the test which gave him a Stand, Metallica. During the last days of his life, he wanted to kill Diavolo because of everything that happened to his men, though he failed and ended his own life when he tried a last-ditch effort to kill Diavolo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Risotto Nero Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni, Hitman for Passione Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Metallica can turn its user invisible with the iron in the environment) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation (Has full control over all iron in the area and can turn it into weapons), Magnetism Manipulation (Can turn someone into a magnet for iron), Biological Manipulation (Can use the iron with someone blood as a weapon), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Physically beat Doppio, Is comparable to other members of La Squadra)' | Large Town Level '(Metallica burrowed its way into Aerosmith) Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to both the other members of La Squadra and Bruno's group)' | MFTL '(Reacted to several attacks from King Crimson) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple powerful attacks from Aerosmith) | Large Town Level''' (Survived blows from Aerosmith) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Genius (With very few clues he figured out where Bruno's Group was travelling to, Figured out that Doppio was a Stand User, that he worked for Passione and that his Stand had a very limited range all within a few seconds of each other) '''Weaknesses: Metallica cannot be used to defend Risotto Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Metallica: '''Metallica is a Colony Stand that forms within Risotto Nero's body. It has full control over the element iron that exists within its range. This iron can be turned into weapons that are thrown at the enemy or they can use the iron in someone blood to make iron weapons form in peoples bodies, this uses up the persons iron which means that they won't be able to breathe properly and as such their body can't pump their blood around their body meaning their body will eventually rot before they die. The iron can also be used to make Risotto Nero invisible to the naked eye. If Metallica can get on someone's Stand then it can fully control them. '''Key: Risotto Nero | Metallica Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7